Memories
by Iris Richards
Summary: Remus spent years haunted by the memory of a girl he knew as a child. During his 7th year, a girl comes into his life that could be the twin of his childhood friend. His heart says its the same girl, but his head says differently.
1. New friends?

_Two six year olds ran around the park playing and laughing. "Remy, you're my best friend. I love you," Bekka said, laughing._

"_I love you too, Beks," Remus said, running towards the swings._

"_I love you more!" Bekka yelled running after him._

"_No way! I love you more!" Remus yelled over his shoulder._

"_Liar! I love you more than you love me!" Bekka said, catching up to him._

"_Not-uh! I love you so much I'm going to marry you one day!" Remus reached the swings and sat down on one._

"_I wish you could, Remus," Bekka said, suddenly sad._

"_What's wrong, Beks?" Remus asked, concerned._

_Bekka bit her lip and said nothing for a few seconds. She smiled brightly before saying, "Nothing, Remy. I'm fine. Promise you're going to marry me?"_

"_I promise! No matter what," Remus said, smiling._

_Bekka pulled the green ribbon out of her hair and tied it around Remus's wrist. "Why did you do that?" he asked._

"_Don't ever take it off. That way you'll always have something to remember me by," Bekka said, grinning at him._

_The next day, Remus headed over to Bekka's house. He knocked on the door and waited. Nobody came to the door. He stood there waiting for over five minutes, before looking in the window. The house was empty, all he saw was bare walls and no trace of his best friend. He sat on the porch, convinced Bekka wouldn't leave without at least saying good-bye. He sat there all day and would have stayed there all day if his mother hadn't come looking for him. Remus cried himself to sleep that night wondering why his best friend had left without a word to him._

~5th Year – Start of Term~

"Oi, Remus. How is it you don't have a girlfriend? The rest of us do," James said. The four Marauders were lying in their dorm room, each on their beds. Remus was sketching a picture of what he imagined Bekka would look like now. James and Sirius was tossing a stolen quaffle back and forth, while Peter watched the ball, turning his head left to right as the quaffle flew across the room.

Remus sighed. "We've gone over this guys, I've already met the only girl I want. I just have to find her again."

"Remus, you haven't seen her since you were six. Who says she's even going to remember you?" Peter said.

"And what if she's hideous? I mean you keep drawing those beautiful pictures of her but what if they are nothing like her?"

"I promised to marry her, she'll remember. She has too. And she won't be hideous, Sirius. And even if she is, I don't care. She's the one," Remus said, never looking up from his drawing.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't have a girlfriend until you find her. I know that Lily is the only one for me, but I'm still dating Courtney," James chimed in.

"James, you're only dating Courtney to make Lily jealous," Remus pointed out, finishing his drawing of the imaginary Bekka.

"Not that it's working," Sirius added.

"Hey! We aren't talking about me here. This is about Remus remember? I propose a plan! Let's get Remus a girlfriend! All those in favor say aye."

"Aye!" Peter and Sirius said in unison.

"We can call it Operation GRAG: Get Remus a Girlfriend!" James said, giddily.

"I do not approve of this plan!" Remus said, closing his sketch book and glaring at his friends.

His friends just smirked at him.

~5th Year – After Winter Holidays~

Sirius, Peter, and James were in their dorm waiting for Remus to return from his prefect duties. "We have yet to find Remus a girlfriend," Sirius pointed out, sadly.

"He's too stuck on a ghost," James sighed.

"Wait… Bekka's a ghost?" Peter asked.

"No, Wormtail, but she might as well as be. She's just a memory."

"But that is real love. Honestly, even if it means Operation GRAG fails, I hope he finds her. It would be a true love story, like me and Lily," James said. The other boys rolled their eyes, but couldn't help but nod their head in agreement.

At that moment, Remus walked in and headed to his trunk. He didn't even seem to see his friends. He pulled out all the sketch books that were filled with his drawings with her and all the pictures he had of her and him together as children. He piled them all up in his arms and headed toward the door.

"Remus?" Peter called. Remus seemed not to hear and continued walking.

The other three boys exchanged confused looks and followed him down the stairs into the common room.

"Remus, what is going on?" Sirius asked, as a sketch book slipped out of Remus's arms. Remus didn't notice, just kept on walking straight towards the fireplace.

James stopped and picked it up, before hurriedly following the rest of the Marauders.

"Remus, mate, talk to us. Tell us what is going on," James said.

Remus dumped his sketch books and pictures into the burning flames and watched them burn, oblivious to his friends look of surprise. James quickly tucked the sketch book that had fallen under his robe.

"Remus, what happened?" James said, laying a hand on Remus's arm.

Remus blinked and realized his friends were there for the first time. "You guys were right. This obsession with her was stupid. She could already be dead for all I know, or maybe even in love with someone else," he said, sitting on the couch watching his things turn to ash.

"Come on, mate. Don't think like that. She's the one, remember?" James said, sitting next to her.

"It doesn't matter, she could never love me. I'm a monster," Remus said. He looked at his friends for the first time that night, and they realized that for the first time since they had known him, he had been crying.

~7th Year~

Two weeks after the term started, the morning after the full moon, James, Peter, and Sirius walked into the great hall, half asleep. "These late nights with Moony are killing my beauty sleep," James yawned.

"Shut up," Sirius said, "This was your idea remember."

"And if I remember correctly you said it was absolutely brilliant," James replied, as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Well, it was… in theory."

James reply was cut off by the door swinging open loudly. All eyes turned towards the sound. There was a teen girl standing in the door way. She was on the tall side and she had a messenger bag on her shoulder. Her dark brown hair fell around her face, ending at her chin and her wide crystal blue eyes stared back at everyone. "Well that was loud," she said, pulling nervously on her skirt. "Erm, anyone know where I can find Professor Dumbledore?"

Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Miss Richards, so good to see you again. Attention students, I'd like you all to meet Elizabeth Richards. She just transferred to our school. I'd like you all to give her the warmest welcome." Elizabeth was staring at her feet, disliking being the center of attention.

After the Marauders got a look at her, they glanced at each other. "Does she look familiar?" James whispered, while Dumbledore talked, trying to figure out who she was.

"Yeah, but I don't know why," Sirius answered, just as confused.

They were silent for a few seconds before understanding all at the same moment. "Remus's Bekka," James said.

"It can't actually be her though," Sirius said, his earlier tiredness disappearing. "Dumbledore just said that was Elizabeth Richards. And Bekka had long hair. And we don't even know if Remus's pictures were accurate. Plus he destroyed them all."

"Not all. He dropped one, remember. After he burned all the others, I hid that one. I still have it," James said, excitement in his voice.

"But he finally got over her. He hasn't even mentioned her in over a year."

"If he's really over her, then why has Operation GRAG failed every time?"

The three boys turned their attention back to what Dumbledore was saying. "Perhaps one of your new school mates would like to show you around?" he said, expectantly.

"Professor Dumbledore, as Head Boy, I would be honored to show her around," James said loudly, standing. Everybody stared at him in shock; even the Headmaster appeared speechless for a few seconds.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, I expect no harm or wrong doing will come to her, while she is in your care."

"Of course not, Professor. Come on, I'll give you the tour of the castle," James said, walking towards her. Peter and Sirius automatically followed him.

"Boys, you are excused from your morning classes to show her around and answer any questions she might have," Dumbledore called after them. The Marauders grinned at each other.

The boys hurried Elizabeth out of The Great Hall. "I'm James Potter, by the way. These are my mates, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. We make up the Marauders, well us and our mate that's currently home visiting his mom," James said, to the girl.

"I'm Elizabeth Richards; most people just call me Liz though," she said, pleasantly.

"Excellent," James said. He turned his attention to Sirius. "You and Pete take her to that empty classroom in the second corridor. I'm going to get the book and I'll meet you guys there. We have to know."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Hurry, Prongs." James took off, leaving Liz in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking between the two remaining boys.

"Come on, we'll explain in a bit," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and directing her.

"Is this where I disappear and nobody sees or hears from me again?" she asked.

Sirius laughed, "Of course not. We would be immediate suspects. That would happen when you're all alone and nobody would suspect us."

"So you're saying I shouldn't go anywhere alone, because if I do the boogey man is going to get me. And by the boogey man, I mean you," she asked, smiling.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"So comforting to know," Liz said, sarcastically.

They reached their destination quickly and didn't have to wait long for James. He came running in moments later, out of breath, sketch book in hand.

"So is anyone going to explain to me what's going on?" Liz asked, impatiently.

The three boys gathered around the sketch book and flipped it open. They looked between it and Liz for a couple of minutes. "It's her," Sirius whispered in disbelief. "Cut the hair, age her two years, and it's an exact copy. There is no doubt about it, it's her."

"What's me?" she asked, walking over and taking the sketch book out of her hands. She gasped as she looked at the picture. "What is this? Some kind of hazing ritual? Freak out the new girl because you have a drawing of her."

"Look at the year it was signed," James said.

Liz glanced down. "Two years ago? This is exactly what I looked like then. How can that be? Where did you get this? Somebody has better explain to me what's going on, before I hex the three of you into the next century."

The three boys glanced at each other. "Our mate, the fourth Marauder, the one you haven't met, he's been drawing these pictures since we met him our first year here. He'd go through two or three sketch books a year," James started.

"They were always of the same girl. A girl he knew when he was younger. And with every passing year, he would age the girl, Bekka, imagining what she would have looked like," Sirius continued.

"This girl must have really been something special then," Liz said, staring at the sketch in her hand.

"He promised her that he was going to marry her one day, he said that she was the only one for him. And he was going to fulfill that promise somehow," Peter answered.

"What happened to her?" she asked, flipping through the sketch book.

"He didn't know. He went over to her house one day and she was just gone. He would spend his entire winter and summer breaks looking for her. He'd get super excited when he thought he found her or at least found a lead. But it was never her, and his hopes would get crushed. But even then, he didn't give up."

"But he did, didn't he?" Liz asked, quietly.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" James asked, surprised.

Liz looked up at the boys, her eyes shinny with unshed tears. "This is two years old. If there were any more recent, you would have brought those. He stopped drawing them and he'd only do that if he had given up. But that's just my theory."

"It's right. One day, shortly after we returned from winter holidays in our fifth year, he came back from prefect duties. Gathered up all his sketches and pictures of her from when they were younger and dumped them in the fire. The only reason that one escaped was because he dropped it and didn't notice."

"We don't know what happened that night. We only know that ever since then he won't talk about her. Every time we mention her, he pretends not to hear. Or shrugs us off," Sirius said, finishing the story.

"He probably just realized it was a childish dream and that it was time to let it go," Liz said, handing the sketch book back to the boys. "Strange that he imagined she looked like me though. So how about that tour?"

"That's all you have to say? You are his dream girl and all you have to say is strange?" Sirius asked.

Liz shrugged. "I'm not his dream girl. His dream girl left him without a word of warning and has made no attempt to get back in touch with him. I'm just a look alike. My name is Elizabeth, not Bekka. He's given up on that dream, and you guys shouldn't be trying to get him to start believing in it again. It's not fair to him."

The three boys actually looked a little ashamed. "You're right. Come on, we'll give you the tour." The rest of the morning passed rather quickly and was filled with a lot of laughter and jokes. Liz was enjoying her time with the boys. They headed back to the great hall for lunch. "Let's see your schedule, maybe we'll have some classes together," James said, cheerfully. Liz dug it out of her bag and handed it over. "Oi, rotten luck, you got all classes with Slytherins."

"Why is that rotten luck?" Liz asked, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Because they are foul and disgusting and a disgrace to wizards and witches everywhere," Sirius said, contempt filling his voice.

"Oh," she said, shifting her weight again. "Well excuse me, I'm going to go find the ladies room." She turned and hurriedly walked in the direction.

"Did that seem weird to you?" James asked, looking at Sirius. He nodded in agreement; the two stared after her in confusion.

"Um, guys," Peter said, pointing to the top of her schedule.

**Elizabeth Richards  
><strong>House: Slytherin


	2. Or maybe new enemies

Forgot to put this before: I don't own anything except Bekka, Liz, and Alex (who you'll meet later) and the plot. JK Rowling is the creator of all the rest! She is a genius!

Another quick note: I know Bellatrix was older, but she's one of my favorite characters, so for this story, she's the same age as the wonderful Marauders.

"There has to be a mistake," Sirius said. "I liked her. There is no way she could be a Slytherin."

"That has to explain why everyone was shocked when I stood up to help her," James said.

"But she seemed so nice," Peter said. The three boys were sitting at the Gryffindor table, staring at Liz's schedule as if her house would change if they stared at it long enough.

"Blood traitor," a voice said from behind Sirius and James. The boys looked at the source of the voice.

"Bellatrix," Sirius said, coldly. "What do you want?"

"I hear you have my housemate's schedule. I have come to retrieve it," she said, staring pointedly at the schedule on the table.

"What if we don't want to give it to you?" James asked, glaring.

"Then I'll take it from you," she replied, reaching towards it.

"Why are you doing her a favor anyways? What's in it for you?" Sirius asked, grabbing the schedule before she could.

"She is my house mate, we watch out for each other," she said, glaring at Sirius.

"So the fact that she is your housemate is enough to get you to spend this long talking to me," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows.

"That combined with the fact that I want to protect her from being tainted with you_. Accio schedule_," she said, causing the schedule to fly out of Sirius's hands. She cast one last look at disgust at the Marauders and stormed back to the Slytherin table where Elizabeth was now sitting.

"We have to tell Remus. I know he hates talking about Bekka, but we have to make him listen. We have to warn him that she looks just like her, I mean that it freaked us and we weren't obsessed with her for god knows how long," James said, his tone uncharacteristically serious.

"Let's go now. We'll get your cloak so Madam Pomfrey doesn't catch us," Sirius said.

"But how are we going to make him listen?" Peter asked.

"He's in the hospital wing. He'll have to listen," James pointed out. "Come on." The three boys ran out of the great hall.

Ten minutes later, the three boys were standing next to Remus's bed, still under James's invisibility cloak. "Remus," James whispered.

"James?" Remus asked. "You guys under your cloak? Pomfrey is in her office, so you're safe as long as we don't make too much noise."

The boys removed the cloak, but kept it close in case they needed it. "How are classes?" Remus asked. "Am I missing anything?"

"We haven't been to classes. You'll have to get the notes from my Lily-kins," James said. Remus gave them a disapproving look.

"Don't give us that look. Dumbledore excused us from classes this time," Sirius said. Remus gave him a skeptical look.

"It's true," Peter said, speaking up. "There's a new girl and James volunteered us to show her around."

"New girl?" Remus said, wincing as he sat up. "Bruised rib," he said, explaining the wince. "Now tell me about the new girl."

"Her name is Elizabeth Richards," James said.

"She's really funny and nice," Peter said, smiling.

"She even gave us a few ideas for new pranks," Sirius said, a bit begrudgingly.

"She was fun," James said, frowning. The other two boys nodded in agreement.

"I could even see her have becoming an honorary Marauder given adequate time," Sirius said, matching James's frown.

"She's a Slytherin though, isn't she?" Remus said. The other boys looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" James asked.

"Because any other house and that would have been the first thing out of your mouth. Hell, it would have been the first thing out of your mouth anyways, if you didn't like her. But you like her and you don't want to admit that she's a Slytherin, so you avoid it. And the way Sirius talked about her like he liked her, but didn't want to, indicated that she was a Slytherin," Remus said, explaining his logic.

"Moony, stop being so damn smart," Sirius said.

Remus grinned at him and shook his head. "Now tell me what she looks like. I'm actually rather surprised Padfoot hasn't commented on her looks."

The three boys glanced at each other, none of them really eager to tell him. "She's pretty," Sirius said, slowly. James and Peter nodded in agreement.

"She's pretty? That's all I get? What aren't you telling me?"

"See that's what we actually came to talk to you about," James said, drawing it out.

"When she walked into the great hall, she looked vaguely familiar," Sirius added.

"It took us a few minutes to figure out why," Peter continued.

"Mates, just spit it out!" Remus said, getting frustrated with them.

The other boys exchanged one last look. James dug out the sketch book and flipped it open. "She looked exactly like this," he said, holding it out. He wouldn't meet Remus's eyes.

"This isn't funny," Remus said, staring at the sketch.

"It wasn't supposed to be," Sirius said, staring at his hands.

"How did you get this? I destroyed this," Remus said.

"You dropped that one and I saved it," James said.

"Why would you do that? I wanted these destroyed. I let go of that dream," Remus said, quietly.

"We know. I'm sorry I kept it. I don't know why I did. But we just wanted to warn you, that she looked a lot like your drawings. We thought you'd freak out the first time you saw her otherwise."

"You want to know the crazy thing? When she saw the picture she got all freaked out because it's apparently exactly what she looked like two years ago," Sirius added.

"You showed her the picture?" Remus said loudly. They heard Madam Pompfrey's office door open and the three boys vanished under the cloak and Remus stuck the sketch book under his pillow, just as Remus's bed came into her view.

"Everything okay, Remus dear? I thought I heard you yelling," she said.

"I'm fine. I was just, erm, sleeping, and I, erm, had a bad dream," Remus said, "Thanks for checking on me."

Madame Pompfrey looked suspiciously around the room, but finding nothing amiss, nodded her head. "Alright dear, would you like me to give you a dreamless sleep draught?"

"Um, that's alright. I'm going to try and get some more sleep on my own first. If I can't fall back asleep, maybe," Remus said.

"Ok, well just give a holler if you need anything," she said, walking back towards her office.

As soon as she was out of sight, the three bows removed the cloak. "That was close," Sirius said.

"Good job, thinking of a quick lie like that," James said, grinning at Remus.

Remus glared back at him, "I was kind of hoping it _was_ just a bad dream."

"Come on, it's not that bad," Sirius said.

"Not that bad?" Remus whispered angrily. "I thought this was destroyed, but turns out my best mates were just hiding it from me. And then to find out they showed it too some girl I've never even met, just because she looks like her. She probably thinks I'm some creepy stalker."

"Of course she doesn't mate, she understood after we told her the story," James said.

"You told her about Bekka?" Remus said, angrily.

"Moony, calm down, you're turning red. You look like you're going to explode," Sirius said, taking a step away from him.

"Do not tell me to calm down," Remus said, punctuating every word. "Since you seem to love spilling my secrets to this new girl, did you happen to tell her I was a werewolf as well?"

James looked at Remus a little hurt, "Remus, we would never do that. You know that."

"Do I? I thought you would never tell anyone about Bekka and you obviously did. Leave me alone, I don't want to talk you right now."

"Remus," Sirius started.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Remus yelled. James, Sirius, and Peter barely had enough time to get under the cloak, before she came bustling in.

"Did you change your mind about that dreamless sleep draught?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Must have been a real bad dream. You get comfortable and I'll go get some for you. Be back in a jiffy," she said, smiling at him. She turned and disappeared around the corner.

"Unfortunately the bad dream will be waiting for me when I wake up," Remus muttered, sending a glare to where he knew his friends were standing.

He got a whispered, "We're sorry," in response.

With a wince of pain, Remus turned and laid on his side, his back to his friends. Madame Pomfrey came in seconds later. "Here you are dearie."

"Thanks," he said, taking the potion without a second thought. Within moments, he feel into a blissful, dreamless, sleep.

Outside the hospital wing, James, Sirius, and Peter removed the cloak and stuck it in James's bag. "That went well," James said, sarcastically.

"Do you think we shouldn't have told her about his childhood friend?"

"What difference does it make of what we should or shouldn't have done? We can't change what we already did."

"We have to find a way to fix things. I've never seen him this upset with us."

"I suggest we start by going to class and taking the best notes ever. That might get him to forgive us."

"It's worth a shot. We have to hurry before we're late though." The three boys raced through the halls and got to Transfiguration just as it started.

The next couple of days, passed rather quickly for the boys. They took the best notes of those lives trying to get Remus to forgive them. They tried to visit him in the hospital wing using James's cloak but he would refuse to talk to them.

They wanted to talk to Liz and apologize, but it felt like she was avoiding them and she was doing a pretty good job at it. They would see her in the hallways, but as soon as she saw them, she'd turn and hurry away. They'd chase after her, but she always seemed to disappear into thin air. In classes they had together, she would come in just as the professor was starting class and she was the first one out the door.

The evening after the full moon, Remus was walking the halls, doing prefect duty, when he spotted Liz staring out a window across the great lake. Even after being warned, he was still surprised at how much she looked like his childhood friend in the moonlight. He stared at her in shock as she started to hum a soft tune that sounded vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't place it. He listened for a moment, before clearing his throat. Liz jumped and immediately stopped humming. She turned and looked at him.

Surprise crossed her face, before quickly changing into a smile, "Oh, hello. Can I help you?"

"It's after curfew, it's my job to enforce it," Remus said, "You must be Elizabeth Richards."

She nodded her head in confirmation. "How did you know?"

"They told me you look like a girl I used to know," he said, softly. "My name is Remus Lupin. My friends are the one that showed you around your first morning here."

"Oh… I don't think they like me very much," she said, looking down at her feet and fidgeting.

Remus looked at her surprised. "Are you kidding? They couldn't shut up about you when they first told me about you."

She looked a little surprised about this. "They also said I was a foul and disgusting, not to mention a disgrace to witches and wizards," she said, fidgeting even more. Remus had only ever seen one person fidget that much and that was when he was in primary school and was sitting in the headmaster's office.

"Why would they say that?" he asked, confused.

"Potter said it was bad luck to that I had all classes with Slytherins and Sirius said that when I asked why," she said, simply.

"But they couldn't have known they you were a Slytherin when they said that," Remus said.

Liz looked up at Remus as a tear slid down her face. "I wish that were true. But you see Dumbledore announced it to the whole school when I first arrived. Right before Potter offered to show me around the school."

Before Remus could stop himself, he reached out and wiped away the tear. "I'm sorry. They're idiots sometimes."

"It just really sucks because I really liked them. They were sweet and funny until they said those things. I mean my new friends are alright I guess. Alex is cool, but she's just all about the parties and drinking and ditching classes and that's not me. And Bellatrix… she's interesting… a little on the crazy side though. And Regulus is strange, I get the feeling from him that he's hiding something; I'm just not sure what. And Severus is probably the one I get along with the most, but he's a strange fellow as well. And they're all so gun-ho about joining with that guy who believes that muggleborns and muggles are the worst things in the world, and I'm not sure I even agree with that. Plus, I don't understand what the big deal about this whole house rivalry thing is, I mean they would kill me if they found out I was actually having a conversation with you and not just sneering and calling you names. Plus this stupid castle with its moving staircases, that I'm constantly getting lost. I mean I was in the library and I was just trying to get back to my dormitory and I ended up here… wherever here is," she said, leaning back against the window. "And now I'm ranting about all my problems to a guy I hardly know. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm a good listener," Remus said, giving her a comforting smile. "Besides, no one has to know about this conversation but us, so you don't have to worry about your housemates finding out. And I would have to agree with you that this house rivalry is a bit ridiculous, but as much as the professors have tried to put an end to it, everything they try usually ends up making it worse so they've just given up." He leaned his shoulder against the wall so he was facing her. "As for the castle, just stick with your housemates until you got it down. You'll get used to it."

"I was at the library, I'm pretty sure Severus is the only one that actually knows that there is a library in this place. And I was with him, until he went chasing after some redhead that I swear he stalks."

"That would have been Lily Evans. They used to be friends until he called her a mudblood, now he's constantly trying to get her to forgive him. I doubt that'll ever happen though," Remus said, shaking his head.

"The name sounds right. But I better getting going, like you already pointed out, it is past curfew. So if you just point me in the right direction, I'll be on my way. And I really am sorry for dumping all that on you," she said standing up straight.

"It's not a problem really. But one thing before you go?" he said, uncertainly.

"Hmm?"

"I know my friends told you about my childhood friend…" he said slowly. "I was just wondering if you mentioned it to anyone else."

"It wasn't their secret to tell, just like it isn't my secret to tell. You should be the only one telling it. So I haven't and I never will," she said, shrugging.

"Ok, thanks for understanding," he said.

"Can I ask you a question though? And it's alright if you say no or say yes then don't want to answer it," she said, biting her lip.

"Sure, go ahead," Remus said, shrugging.

"Why did you stop looking for her?"

"It had been the nine year anniversary of the day I went over to her house and she had just disappeared without a trace. I went over every to her house every day and looked in the window to see if she had come back. She had been gone for about a month when a new family moved in. I tried to make friends with the two girls that had taken over her bedroom, but they weren't anything like her. They just wanted to play dress-up and have tea parties. I swore to myself then that I'd look for her and find her. After all I promised I'd marry her, but after nine years I came to realize that was the dream of a child. And I had changed so much in the nine years that had passed and realized she had to have too. For all I know she could have become exactly like those two girls wanting to play dress up all the time. So I accepted that it was time to let go of the dream and move on with my life. James, Peter, and Sirius didn't understand at the time, and I still think they don't. And I don't really expect you to understand. But it was my life and I couldn't keep living in the past," he said.

"I do understand. My best friend at my last school, she and I were practically the same person, was always going on and on about finding this boy from her childhood because they were soul mates and they'd find their way to each other somehow, but she let go of that dream, just as you let go of yours. I may not know how hard that must have been, but I do understand," Liz said.

"At least, someone does," Remus said. "However, it is getting late and we both need to be getting to bed. The Slytherin common room is down that hallway, take the 3rd left, go down 5 flights of stairs, make another left, and then an immediate right, go about 5 feet and you're at the entrance."

"Thanks," she said. "For everything." She gave him a smile before hurrying away.

Remus watched her leave before heading towards his own dormitory. Once he arrived there, he realized his roommate were still awake and apparently waiting for him. "Hey Moony, you want the notes? We took really good ones for you," James said.

"I already got them from Lily," Remus said, still angry at them for telling Liz about Bekka. He crawled into his bed still in his school uniform and closed the curtains, preventing any more conversation. It wasn't long before he was asleep and dreaming of the past.

_A six year old Remus sat in the Headmaster's office next to his best friend. Bekka kept playing with her fingers and swinging her leg as they waited for the headmaster to arrive. They had been talking during a test and their teacher had assumed they were cheating. They didn't have long to wait. "You two are still young, but you're old enough to know cheating is bad and will not be tolerated at this school," the headmaster said, walking in the door and around his desk. "What do you two have to say for yourself," he asked, sitting in his desk chair._

"_Sir, we weren't cheating, I promise. We were talking, but it wasn't about the test," Bekka said, staring at the ground and picking frantically at her clothes._

"_Then what was so important that you were talking about it during a test?" he asked, sternly._

"_Our camping trip this weekend," Remus said, excited by the chance to talk about the trip._

"_And what's so special about this camping trip," he asked._

"_Our parents are letting us camp by ourselves," Bekka said, still fidgeting with her clothes and looking at the floor._

"_Look at me when you talk to me," the headmaster reprimanded her. She looked up at him, but that only caused her to fidget more. "And where are you guys going camping?"_

"_In my backyard!" Remus said._

"_It's super pretty and fun back there," Bekka added, a little less fidgety now._

"_There's lots of trees."_

"_And even a little river to get our feet wet."_

"_We were talking about what we needed to take with us," Remus continued with a huge grin._

"_And the adventures we are going to have," Bekka said, matching Remus's grin._

_This went on for a few minutes, the two going back and forth, switching every time one stopped to take a breath. Finally, the headmaster held up his hand to silence them. They stopped talking immediately. "I'm going to let you off with a warning this time, but no more talking during tests. Next time, I will call your parents, do you understand?" he asked. The two kids nodded their heads. "Good. Now off to class both of you." The two stood and headed quickly for the door. "Remus, Bekka," he called, before they left. They turned around slowly, worried he might have changed his mind about letting them go with a warning. "Have fun on your camping trip and make sure you take a strawberry for each of you," he said, smiling._

_The two exchanged troubled looks. "Why?" Remus asked._

"_Because as long as you have a strawberry on you the river monsters will leave you alone. If you don't have that strawberry, they'll attack. Because their favorite thing in the world is yummy six year olds and I'd hate to find out they got you two," the headmaster replied, looking very serious._

_Remus and Bekka exchanged fearful looks. "We promise we won't forget the strawberries," the said together, before racing out the door, leaving the headmaster smiling in amusement._


	3. Revenge

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling owns everything that you recognize. I can only claim the plot, Bekka, Liz and Alex.

Also just so everyone knows, I'm going to **try** to put a Remus/Bekka memory in ever chapter. Mostly because they make me smile. And every single memory is based off of a true story, between these two kids I babysit. They grew up together and are exactly how I imagined Bekka and Remus would be as children._  
><em>

I think that's all I have to say at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>Remus glanced at his best friend to see if she was having as much trouble with the worksheet as he was; he could immediately tell she was. Bekka was twirling her hair the way she always did when she was concentrating intently. At the moment she looked at him from across the room, and the two exchanged helpless looks. This is impossible, Remus mouthed to her. And she nodded her head. Then the kid next to her tossed a note on her desk. Bekka grinned up at Remus thinking it was from him, but once she saw the surprise on Remus's face, her grin turned into puzzlement. She quickly unfolded it. Remus watched her turn bright red and followed her gaze to another boy in the class, Caleb Anderson, who was grinning shyly at her. Remus scowled at him, but went unnoticed. Bekka quickly wrote something on the note before refolding it and sending it back. Halfway there it was intercepted by the teacher. Caleb and Bekka exchanged looks of horror and the teacher unfolded the note and read it out loud. "Bekka, will you be my girlfriend? Pick one: And she picked yes, now isn't that sweet?" he said, sarcastically. He smirked when he saw that Bekka and Caleb had turned bright red. Remus wasn't sure who he hated more at that moment: the teacher or Caleb. Both were the reason his best friend was embarrassed. <em>

_The next day, Remus walked up to where Caleb and Bekka were having a pretend picnic. "I practiced writing you that note for weeks so it looked nice when I sent it to you," Caleb was confessing to Bekka, bashfully, not noticing Remus. _

"_I hate you," Remus said to Caleb as he balled up his little fist._

"_Like I care what you think," Caleb said, not even bothering to look at Remus. He was caught by surprise when Remus swung his fist, hitting Caleb in the eye._

_Remus got suspended for 3 days. Bekka broke up with Caleb for being rude to Remus and she told him he deserved to get hit. A week later, Remus promised to marry her…_

The next day, Liz met her new friends in the Slytherin common room. "I hate you," she said, looking at Severus Snape, who was sitting in a chair by the fire. Regulus Black was sitting in the chair across from them. Alexandria Heart, or Alex, was sprawled across the couch leaving no room for anyone else.

"Yeah, sorry about last night," he said, apologetically. "But look you made it back to the common room alright, so no harm done."

Liz glared at him. "No harm done? I wandered around the castle for 3 hours before accepting the fact that I was hopelessly lost." She sat on the arm of the couch by Alex's feet.

Alex looked at her. "If you were so hopelessly lost, how did you get back?"

"A Gryffindor prefect found me and told me how to get back here," Liz said, still glaring at Severus.

"Sev, you are a horrible friend," Alex said, shaking her head in Severus direction.

"What? I am not!"

"Yes, you are," Liz agreed.

"You left her to deal with a Gryffindor all by herself! I would murder you if I was her!" Alex said.

"I thought about it. But then I realized none of you would step foot in the library. So I'm going to let him live," Liz shrugged.

"Thanks. I feel so loved," Severus said, dryly.

"Aww, you know we love you, Sevy," Alex said, laughing.

"My name isn't Sevy," Severus said, glaring at her.

Everyone else just laughed, and soon he too joined into the laughter.

"So who was it that helped you find the common room anyways?" Regulus asked.

"Umm… I think his name was like Raymond Lupin, or something like that," Liz answered, shrugging.

"Remus Lupin?" Severus said, alarmed.

"Yeah! That was it."

"There is something funny about that guy," Alex said.

"Of course there is, he hangs out with that no good brother of mine," Regulus said, shaking his head. Liz opened her mouth to jump to his defense saying he didn't seem so bad last night, but quickly closed it, after seeing the hatred on everybody's face.

"He's a jerk, Liz. The Marauders all are. I mean who names their own group of friends? Egotistical idiots, that's who! Now add to the fact there they're Gryffindors, I mean, how much worse can they get? And don't even get me started on the way they strut around the school as if they own it, playing pranks on whoever they want. And Lupin is the worst of all of them! He helps them with the pranks if they aren't that bad. But if it's too embarrassing to the victim, he just hides behind a book, like if he doesn't see it, then it must not be happening. I mean, you should have seen what they did to poor Sev. And the whole time Remus just sat their reading his book," Alex ranted.

Severus glared at her. "I thought we were never talking about what happened that day," he said, coldly.

"I wasn't going to tell her what happened. I'm just trying to warn her. I mean, you'd think Lupin would at least try to stop them from doing their little stunts, since he's a prefect, but noooooo he finds it just as funny as the rest of them. I don't understand why the student body is okay with them acting like they rule the school."

"Okay, I get it. Stay away from them. I kind of figured that out from my first day here," Liz said, her mind flashing back to the hurtful things they said. "We hate them; they obviously hate us a lot. I'm to avoid them at all cost," she said, rolling her eyes. Every day Alex had a new rant about the Marauders. "So what's the plan for today?" Liz asked, changing the subject. It was the first weekend since she had arrived, meaning the first completely free day.

"We can find some firsties to torture," Regulus said.

"We did that last weekend," Alex said.

"So Liz wasn't here then," Regulus said. "She doesn't know what fun that is."

"And there will be plenty of more weekends to do that. Next idea," she said.

"Potions essay?" Severus volunteered.

"Sev… it's a Saturday… we do not do homework on a Saturday," Alex said, shaking her head. "Geeze, doesn't anyone have some decent ideas?"

"I do," Liz said, smiling slowly. The other three looked at her in surprise. "How about a nice dish of revenge?"

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

"I'm talking about instead of just sitting around ranting about the Marauders, why don't we do something about it?" she answered, grinning mischievously.

"Now you're talking my language. What did you have in mind?" she asked, matching Liz's smile.

"First, time to spill the beans, each of you give me one prank they've pulled on you," Liz said.

"Why?" Regulus asked, suspiciously.

"Everything we do to them is revenge for what they have already done to you."

"Well, once they snuck into the girls' dormitory and stole a matching bra and panty set I had, my favorite matching set mind you," Alex volunteered.

"Didn't you steal those back though?"

"Yes, but they never got in trouble for it. Now spill your secrets."

"Um, once they hit me with a spell that caused me to sing everything in opera instead of speaking," Regulus said.

"That was a horrible day. You can't sing at all," Severus said.

"Shut up. It's your turn to tell one," Regulus said, glaring.

"Fine. Once they hexed my clothes so that they split open in the back. Every time I tried to fix it, it just ripped more," Severus said, darkly.

"Hmm…" Liz said thoughtfully. "I have some ideas. First, Alex, do you still have that matching set?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Excellent, you'll get your revenge first," Liz said with an evil smile.

"What are you thinking?" Alex asked.

Liz leaned in conspiratorially, forcing everyone else to lean in as well. She quickly whispered them her plan, before sitting back.

"You, my friend, are a genius," Alex said.

"I know. Now to the library," Liz said, standing up.

"Are we really about to spend a perfectly good Saturday at the library?" Regulus asked.

"It's for a good cause, Regulus dear," Alex said.

"Revenge is a good cause?" Severus asked.

"Yes, a very good cause," Liz said, while Alex nodded her head.

Once they were all standing, they headed to the library. Once there they grabbed an empty table. "Okay, Alex, you're in charge of part 1. Severus, you got part 2. And Regulus, you figure out when would be the most opportune moment," Liz said. "Everybody know what they're doing?"

The other three nodded her head. "But what are you going to be doing?" Alex asked. "I am so not doing all the work, while you do nothing."

Liz grinned and said, "I'll be figuring out a way to not get caught. Now let's do this!" The group broke apart to go look for books they needed. None of them even noticed a few tables away, James, Peter, and Sirius were watching them.

"Does four Slytherins in the library on a Saturday seem normal to you?" James asked his friends.

"Not at all; what do you think they're up to?" Sirius asked.

"No clue," James said, shaking his head.

At that moment, Remus walked over to their table and sat down. The three boys watched him in apprehensiveness. He had hardly spoken to them since they had visit him in the hospital wing. "Erm, Moony?" James said, tentatively.

"Yes, Prongs?" Remus asked, pulling out his Potions homework.

"We're really sorry about telling Liz," he said, slowly.

"I know. But I think it's time to move past that. It happened and nothing short of a time turner can change that," Remus said, shrugging. "Now the fact that you three are in the library and I didn't have to drag you kicking and screaming here, means you're up to no good. What are you three planning?"

The other boys sighed in relief realizing that things with Remus were back to normal. "Well originally we were trying to figure out a new prank for the Slytherins to pull on the Slytherins, however when you arrived we were trying to figure out what four Slytherins would be doing in here," Sirius said, nodding his head in the direction of the Slytherins.

Remus turned and looked. His eyes immediately found Liz, her fingers subconsciously playing with her hair, as she concentrated on the book in front of her. He must have been staring at her for a while, because he slowly realized Sirius was talking to him. "Earth to Remus, is anyone home?" Remus blinked and looked away from Liz and focused on his friends.

"Wow, Moony, you can no longer criticize me for staring at Lily-flower anymore," James said. "But anyways, what do you think they are doing here?"

Remus shrugged. "Maybe Elizabeth is having a good effect on them and they're doing work, which is what I came here to do," he said, as if just remembering he had homework.

"No way, I bet you anything they are up to something," Sirius said.

"I'm going to prove it," James said, standing up.

"What are you going to do?" Remus asked, frowning at his friend. "You aren't going to get us kicked out of the library again are you?"

"I thought you were going to murder Sirius after he got us all banned from the library for a week. I'm not stupid enough to risk my life by getting us kicked out," James said, shaking his head. With that he walked over to the table of Slytherins; the eyes of his friends following him. "Hey Liz," he said. She didn't even react, the rest of the group quickly covered up what they were doing. "Um, Liz, can I talk to you for a moment? In private?" Liz still didn't respond to him. She didn't even look up from her book.

"Go away, Potter," Alex sneered. "She obviously doesn't want to talk to you."

"Shut up, Heart. I wasn't talking to you now was I?" he asked.

Alex opened her mouth to respond, but Liz slammed her book shut. "I got it! I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner," she said, excitedly. Then she noticed James for the first time, and her voice got colder. "Oh Potter, what is it you want?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you in private for a minute," he said.

"Well keep hoping," Liz said, hiding her hurt feelings with anger. She returned her attention back to her friends. "You guys get what you need?"

"Yep, I got it all figured out," Alex said, grinning.

Sev nodded his head, "I got a few ideas."

"I was done a long time ago," Regulus said, smirking.

"Then let's continue this conversation in private," Liz said, standing. The other three followed her lead. Alex cast a look of disgust at James, before leading the way out of the library.

James turned and walked back to his table. Peter and Sirius turned their attention to him; however, Remus's attention remained on the Slytherins. He was the only that saw Liz stop at the door way and glanced back towards the group with what seemed like sadness on her face. Only when she disappeared out the door, did he return his focus to his friends. "They've corrupted her," James was saying. "They've turned her into a prick like them." He was frowning.

"Well, what did you really expect, Prongs? You and Sirius weren't very nice about Slytherins to her," Remus said. "Don't you think some of that hatred has to do with what you said?"

"How do you know what we said to her? I'm pretty sure we didn't tell you that part. We were rather embarrassed about it," Sirius said.

"I ran into her last night and she mentioned it," Remus shrugged. "And I will admit, she looks a lot like those pictures. But we all know she isn't. However, back to the original subject, I have to agree with you guys. They are up to something. Did you see the way they hid their stuff when they saw James?"

"It has something to do with Quidditch; in front of Snape were Quidditch posts. Heart had books about charms and transfigurations in front of her. And Black had the Quidditch schedule. I couldn't tell what Liz was researching though. But I think they're planning something for the upcoming Slytherin-Gryffindor game. It makes sense. They lost to us by ten points last year. They might be charming things in their favor, so they're sure to win," James said.

"Right before the game, let's sneak out and remove whatever spells they case. They'll sure be in for a surprise when their spells don't work," Sirius said, grinning.

"I'm team captain though, and you're the beater. We have to be in the locker room," James pointed out.

"Pete and I will take care of checking for spells," Remus said. "We can't let them cheat."

The other three nodded together, happy with the plan they had just made.

Too bad they wouldn't need it.

* * *

><p>:) I had fun writing this, even if it wasn't how I originally imagined it. Hope you liked reading it.<p>

Next chapter will consist of a prank or two. :)


	4. Revenge Successful!

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I finally got this chapter finished. I've rewritten it many times. I'm still not sure I'm happy with it, but since I've already written a few chapters that go on towards the end, this one needs to be done. So enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>The students hurried to the Quidditch field, eager for the first game of the school year to begin. However once they were out there they were greeted with a surprise. The four Marauders were tied to the goal posts, wearing hot pink lace matching bra and panty set. James and Sirius were yelling for someone to untie them. Peter was staring at his feet, his face bright red. The less visible Remus was tied to the back of the James, was thinking intently trying to figure a way out. The school stared in shocked silence. Who would do this to the Marauders? The school suppressed the laughter, afraid of being the one to suffer from the wrath of the Marauders. Finally it was a group of third year Slytherins that broke the silence with loud laughter. Within seconds the entire school began to laugh, drowning out Sirius and James yells. "Looks like they got their just reward!" a voice called out from the crowd. Quite a few cameras came out and bright flash bulbs started flashing in the boys' faces, enraging them more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That Morning<strong>

Sirius and James finished their breakfast and stood. They looked at Remus and Peter. "Make sure you check everything for spells. We are going to make sure we kill them this game," Sirius said, glaring over at the Slytherin table. He was surprised to see that Liz, Alex, Regulus, and Severus nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of the spells. Go get ready," Remus said. "We'll leave as soon as Peter finishes eating."

Sirius and James nodded their heads and headed out the door. When they left the great hall, they saw Alex walking around the corner. "Potter, Black," she sneered. "For some reason Liz wants to talk to you, she asked me to get you guys. She's waiting down by the Pitch. Now that I've done my best friend duties, I have to go get ready to win a Quidditch match." She walked away, not waiting for their response.

James checked his watch. "Come on, we have a few minutes before we absolutely have to be in the locker room," he said, hurrying towards the pitch.

They were halfway down the path, when a spell hit them both from behind. Their bodies immediately went ridged. Alex and Regulus looked down at them and smirked. "Liz isn't waiting for you. You should never trust a Slytherin," Alex laughed.

"Come on, we have to hurry. We're behind schedule since when we planned on them being together," Regulus said. "I'll get them out of the way. You go get the other two."

Alex nodded her head and headed towards the castle, as Regulus levitated the boys into the bushes. A few minutes later, Alex jogged back to Regulus and they hid in the bushes as well. It didn't take long before Remus and Peter came running to through the passage way. "You see what Richards wants and I'll disarm the spells," Remus was saying. Peter open his mouth to respond, but never got the chance.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Regulus and Alex whispered together.

They wasted no time in levitating the four boys down to the pitch. Once there Alex cast a spell and the boys were nude and their clothes folded in four nice piles with their wands on top.

"That is not a pretty sight," Regulus sneered.

"I don't know about that," Alex said. "I can appreciate the view." Regulus looked at her in disgust. She just shrugged. "I'm a girl, what do you expect. Now hurry up with the rest of the plan."

Regulus nodded his head. He waved his wand and the four boys were wearing women's under garments. They were all identical to the ones they had stolen from Alex a year earlier. "Um… there's only three posts and four of them," he said, pointing out the flaw no one had noticed earlier.

"Just tie Lupin behind Potter," Alex said, dismissing the concern.

"But then he won't get the full embarrassment he deserves."

"I agree, but the other three are more important to get revenge on. After all Liz has said she doesn't personally hate Lupin. He hasn't done anything to her other than help her after Severus ditched her in the library. So that's 75% of us that hates Remus, yet all of us hate the other three," Alex said, glaring at Regulus.

"Alright, alright, you win," Regulus muttered. Alex smirked back at him. She then levitated the boys one at a time to the post and Regulus casted a spell binding them to the posts. Alex and Regulus stood back and admired their handy work.

"I'm going to let you guys free of your body bind now," Alex said, sweetly. "Don't bother attempting to untie the ropes. They're seamless ropes. You can only remove them with magic. Maybe next time you'll think twice about stealing a girl's underwear. _Rennervate_."

James and Sirius immediately began to yelling at her. "Let us down!" "You are so going to pay for this!" "You don't want to mess with us!"

Alex just smiled and blew them a kiss, before turning on her heel and walking away. Reg smirked and walked away, stopping to grab their clothes.

James and Sirius did their best to slip out of the ropes, but were not succeeding. Peter was hanging his head in embarrassment. Remus was trying to come up with a plan to escape. "Peter, change into a rat, you'll be able to slip out of the ropes that way and chew through ours," Remus said, quickly. However, before Peter could, students began to show up.

By the time the teachers made it to the pitch to see what the fuss was about, James and Sirius were red with anger. The majority of the teachers did their best to hide their amusement about the boys' predicament, but Professor Dumbledore had no problem letting out a quiet chuckle. "Professor," James begged, "You have to get us down from here!"

"Please!" Sirius asked.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Holloways did as the boys pleaded. Once all four boys were untied and on the ground, James looked around the crowd of students. "It was them!" he said, pointing to where Alex and Reg were standing with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Alex gave him a bewildered look. "What are you talking about, Potter? I've been in the locker room getting ready for the game," she said.

"You're a liar! I saw you guys!" Sirius yelled.

"Mister Potter, Mister Black, I'm afraid you are mistaken," Professor Slughorn said. "As head of Slytherin, young Alex here asked me to give the pep talk before the game since it's the first game of the year. She and Mister Black were there the entire time."

"There you have it, boys. You must not have gotten a very good look at them," Professor McGonagall said.

"It was them then!" Sirius said, pointing to Sev and Liz. "They must have dressed up as the other two!"

Liz and Sev exchanged confused looks. "Black, we look nothing like the other two. How do you suppose we managed to look like them?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and looked at Dumbledore. He smiled as he took over. "There's a very easy way to solve this," he said. "Mister Black, Mister Snape, Miss Heart, and Miss Richards, will you please come here and bring your wands."

The four nodded their heads and immediately headed towards where the Marauders and Professors were standing. As they approached, they heard Remus muttering, "Do we really have to do this now? Or did they forget we're wearing nothing but women's underwear." Alex, Sev, and Reg smirked at this. Liz felt a little guilty for his obvious embarrassment.

"Guilty by association," Alex said quietly to Liz, sensing her discomfort. Liz nodded her head.

The four Slytherins held out their wands to Professor Dumbledore. "_Prior Incantato,_" he said. Shadows of a variety of spells came floating out of the wands. There was a make-up spell from Alex's wand, a hair curling spell from Liz's wand, a spell used in potion making from Sev's wand, and a simple fire making spell from Reg's wand. "Now none of those look like the spells used on you four. As Professor McGonagall said earlier, you must not have gotten a very good look at them. Now I suggest the two of you," he looked pointedly at James and Sirius, "Hurry to the locker room and get ready for the game. And I suggest you two," he was looking at Remus and Peter now, "Hurry to the common room, before the rest of the school finishes breakfast and sees you."

Peter blushed an even deeper red, than before. Remus looked alarmed at the rest of the school seeing him. James and Sirius took off running towards the locker room without a second thought. Peter and Remus followed their lead and hurried towards the common room. Remus did his best to hide the scars that covered his body every time he was forced to get close to a student. Peter didn't get very far before slowing down, obviously out of breath. Remus didn't wait for him, just continued to the common room.

Liz bit her lip as she watched them run. She sent an apologetic glance at her friends before chasing after him. "Lupin," she called. "Wait up!"

Remus glanced behind him to see who was calling him. When he saw who it was, he debated whether or not to stop. He remembered what Alex said earlier about her being mad at his friends, but not him. Eventually he slowed down, but didn't stop. By the time Liz managed to catch up with him, they were out of sight of the Quidditch pitch. "Come here," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind some nearby bushes.

"Where you involve in this little prank?" Remus suspiciously, using his arms to hide what he could of his body.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, giving him a confused look. She began to shrug out of her robe.

"Because Alex came looking for us and said that you wanted to talk to us," he said. He looked at Liz and was slightly surprise to see her looking back at him with shock evident on her face. He dropped his arms to his side, forgetting about hiding his scars. "And then she said you were mad at James, Peter, and Sirius, but not me. And why did you take off your robe?"

"I never sent Alex to get you guys," she said. "I swear I didn't. And I'm not mad at them… just hurt by them. But those three have become really close friends, and they are really over protective of anyone in our little group. Plus they look for any reason to hate you guys, what they said to me is just gasoline to a burning flame. And here, I didn't think you'd want to run around like that." She was holding out her robe to him.

Remus looked at her surprised. "Thanks," he muttered. He quickly pulled it on; it was a few inches short, but he was grateful to have it. Liz couldn't stop herself from checking him out; she noticed a deep scar that ran across his chest and resisted the urge to reach out and touch it. "I believe you… about not being involved with this," Remus said, using one of his hands to hold the robe closed around his waist.

Liz nodded her head, but found herself staring at the little bit of the scar that still showed. "What happened?" she asked, softly reaching out to touch it.

Remus jumped away from her touch and used his free hand to close the top of the robe. "I should go change. Thanks for letting me use your robe. I'll give it back to you later today," he said quickly.

"Lupin… wait…" Liz said, dropping her hands to herself. Remus hesitated, but still looked ready to bolt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."

"No, it isn't," he said, but he was finding it hard to be mad at her.

"I have a favor to ask you though. I was going to find you later today, but now that I have you now, I thought I could just ask you now," she said, switching her weight from foot to foot.

"What did you need?" he asked, curious.

"Rumor has it you're pretty good at charms. I'm not so good at it. I was hoping you could help me out with it," Liz said, giving him a hopeful smile.

He smiled back at her. "I can try," he said. "No guarantees you'll grade will improve though."

She grinned. "Thank you, Remus!" she said, throwing her arms around him in a hug. He was momentarily thrown back into a memory of Bekka, but quickly shook it off. He hugged her back, shocked by her actions. She let him go and took a step back, slightly embarrassed about her outburst. Liz gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that," she mumbled, locking eyes with him.

"It's okay," Remus said, softly. Without thinking about it, he reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear running his hand down her check as he pulled his hand away. He blushed as he realized what he had just done. "Guess it's my turn to say sorry. Sorry," he mumbled, shyly.

"It's okay," Liz quietly said, feeling rather shy herself. "I should get back to my friends. The game should be starting soon."

"And I need to get actual clothes on," he said, just as quiet. However, neither one of them moved. They stood there, a step apart, staring into each other's eyes for several minutes.

Peter came loudly running up the path, panting as he did so, breaking the spell that seemed to have them locked into place. Remus and Liz jumped away from each other, both blushing madly. They both spoke at the same time.

"Really need to go," Remus mumbled.

"Sev's waiting," Liz mumbled at the same time.

Peter stopped on the path. "Moony, there you are," Peter said, out of breath, not even realizing Liz was there.

"Yeah, I was… erm… waiting for you," Remus said, as Liz snuck quietly out of the bushes behind Peter.

"Thanks. You have a robe," Peter said, envy obvious in his face.

"Oh yeah, someone took pity on me," Remus said, watching her disappear out of sight. "Come on; let's go get out of these things. How the hell do women where these things all the time?"

"I have no idea. I hope I never have to wear them again," Peter said, heading towards the castle once more.

"Agreed," Remus said. The halls were fortunately empty as they made their way to the dormitory. Once there they changed, Remus laid on his bed. "You go on down to the game. I'm just going to rest up here for a little while."

"You okay?" Peter asked looking at his friend.

"Yeah, just a little tired. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night and the embarrassment earlier seems to drain what little energy I had," Remus said, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing," Peter said. "Well I'll see you later then." He headed out the door.

Once Peter was gone, Remus went to his trunk and dug out a string of green ribbon. It was the one memory of Bekka he had left. It was also the one thing he had never told his friends about. He twirled in through his fingers as he thought about Liz. "They're so much alike. It's almost easy to believe they're the same. But if they are, why hasn't she said anything," he said, thinking out loud. "Maybe, in my heart, I'm still looking for her. So I just see Bekka when I look at Richards." He continued to verbally compare and contrast the two girls. Eventually his eyelids began to get heavier and he let sleep over take him. His last thought as he fell asleep was _she called me Remus, not Lupin…_

* * *

><p>Liz was sitting next to Sev at the Quidditch game. She brushed her hand over her cheek for the millionth time since she left Remus. <em>What was that about? Why did he do that?<em> She asked herself. _I thought he was going to kiss me. Why didn't he kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me? Yeah, I did. Maybe there's something wrong with me… maybe that's why he didn't kiss me._ She sighed deeply at her inner dialog.

"Why the long face?" Sev asked her.

She shook her head and smiled at him. "Just a little tired," she lied, knowing he'd freak if he knew what had happened between her and Remus.

"Well wake up. Being tired at a Quidditch game is not an option!" Sev shouted cheering as Slytherin scored a goal. Liz laughed at him and joined in with the cheering. She shook her head and pushed her thoughts of Remus to the side.

_Remus and Bekka were walking with their mothers, happily eating a Popsicle on a hot summer day. They kept laughing whenever they saw the other grinning, although neither ever knew what the reason for the grin was. They walked by a house and a dog jumped against the fence and began to bark at them. Bekka screamed and jumped in surprised, dropping her Popsicle on the ground. She stared at it on the ground as her eyes began to water. Remus looked at her and held his out. "It's okay, Bekka. You can have the rest of mine. I don't want it anymore," he said._

_Bekka looked at him with wide eye before grinning. "Thank you, Remus," she said, throwing herself at him in a hug, knocking his Popsicle on the ground as well. Their mothers smiled as they watched them. When Remus and Bekka realized that Remus's Popsicle had joined Bekka's on the ground, they began to laugh._

"_I guess you were both done," Mrs. Lupin said, amusement in her eyes._

"_Yep, we were," Bekka said, turning to continue walking home_

_Remus reached out and grabbed Bekka's hand and the two skipped the rest of the way home._

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Be awesome and review! :)<p> 


	5. Hell hath no fury

_It was Halloween and a young Remus wondered through a haunted house, looking for his friend. "Bekka!" he called, "Where did you go?" The house wasn't really that scary, they had already been to scarier ones that night. _

_He turned a corner and screamed when a figure jumped out at him. After a few seconds, he realized it was Bekka. She stood in front of him laughing, "Gotcha!" He stuck his tongue out at her, wishing he had thought of it first. "Come on, we don't have much time left, let's get more candy!"_

_Remus nodded his head and the two hurriedly went off in search of more Halloween candy._

Remus awoke to the rest of the Marauders banging the dorm door open. "I can't believe we lost!" James said, throwing himself on his bed.

"By one single goal," Sirius moaned, sitting on his bed.

Remus woke up groggily. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We were winning. We were killing them. The score was 340-20. But no one could see the snitch," James started.

"Then they sent a bludger at our keeper, but I couldn't get there in time to protect him. He fell to the ground, last I saw of him he was being carried on a stretcher to the hospital wing," Sirius said.

"So the chasers were doing their best just to keep the Slytherins from getting the quaffle," Peter joined in.

"Which they were doing a pretty decent job of it, but Slytherin was catching up quick; 30 minutes after they took out the keeper the score was 370-220."

"That's when both seekers spotted the snitch and went flying after it. Heart reached it before McNabb did."

"But that would only tie the game," Remus said.

James nodded his head. "That's what we thought too."

"But seconds before Heart's hand closed around it, they scored one last goal, winning the game," Sirius said, burying his face in his hands.

"Damn it, the Slytherins must pay!" James said, jumping up from his bed, "Not only for the game, but for that prank as well!" He began pacing around the room as he figured out how to make them pay. He froze when he saw Liz's robe folded over a chair. He grabbed it and turned to glare at Sirius. "Why would you bring a Slytherin in here?"

"I didn't!" Sirius protested, shock on his face.

"You are the only person that brings girls back up her. You've brought Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw before, but Slytherins? I didn't think you'd ever sink that low," James hissed.

"I swear it wasn't me. I wouldn't ever… well this is one that I am rather attracted to, but even if I was to get with her, I would never bring her back here!" Sirius said indignation on his face.

Remus walked over and pulled the robe out of James's hands. "It wasn't him. It was me," he said, quietly.

The other three boys stared at him in shock. "Is that why you weren't at the game? You were shagging some Slytherin?" James asked, still dazed by this information.

"Way to go, Moony," Sirius said, grinning as the shock wore off.

"Who was it?" Peter asked.

Remus shook his head. "It's not like that. I wasn't shagging anyone. I was sleeping during the game. The robe belongs to Richards. She felt bad that I had to run through the school practically naked. And she said I helped her once, so she'd help me this time and we'd be even," he said, not looking any of them in the eye.

"Moony, how can you trust her? She probably has some spell on here so that she can hear everything we're saying or something. Do you not remember what her and her friends did to us this morning?" James asked.

"She wasn't involved in the prank," Remus said, quietly.

"Yes, she was! Did you not hear Alex say that Liz wanted to talk to us? She was the bait! And we fell for it," Sirius said. "She betrayed us!"

"No, she didn't. We never saw her did we? And I asked her, she said she had no idea about the prank. She wasn't involved. And she didn't betray anyone. You're the ones that stuck your foot in your mouth!" Remus said, glaring at his friends.

"Remus, mate, I know you want to trust her. But just because she says one thing doesn't mean it's the true. She's a Slytherin. I realize you want to trust her because she looks like your childhood friend, but you can't make that mistake. She's not Bekka," James said.

"This has nothing to with Bekka," Remus snarled at his friends. "It has everything to do with an innocent girl who wanted to be your friends, before you opened your mouths. Do not bring Bekka into this! I still haven't forgiven you for spilling my secrets to Richards. None of you have any right to mention Bekka's name! And Elizabeth Richards had nothing to do with this morning, and if any of you feel like you need to get back at her for what happened this morning, I will make sure you serve detentions every day until we graduate and I will take 50 points each from Gryffindor. Do you understand? Good." Remus turned and stormed out the door.

James, Sirius, and Peter exchanged looks. "Has he ever gotten that mad before?" James asked. The other two shook their heads.

"He threatened to take points from his own house."

"He certainly seems to be over protective of her. Do you really think it has nothing to do with Bekka?"

"I dunno, he never got that defensive over Bekka, no matter what we said."

"Think he has something going on with her?"

"She's only been here a couple weeks, what could have happened in that short amount of time."

The three boys looked at each other and shook their heads in disbelief. "How are we going to retaliate for their little prank this morning?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"I don't think we can," James said, sighing in defeat. The other two looked at him in shock. "Heart, Black, Snape, and Liz-Richards- are always together. There is no way to get back at them without getting Richards as well. And we already know that won't go over well with Remus."

"Crap," Sirius said, realizing James was right.

* * *

><p>Remus walked around the halls, surprised at himself for getting so angry at his friends. "I wouldn't really take points from them, would I?" he asked, himself out loud. Yeah, he would, he realized. He remembered the first night he met her and how sad and lost she looked. He never wanted to see a tear fall down her face again. He sighed. "I've only known her a few weeks, how do I already fancy her?" he whispered out loud.<p>

"Lupin?" a voice said from behind him. He turned to find the very person he was thinking about standing there.

"Richards?" he asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She blushed and looked at the ground. "Well… you see… erm… I'm kind of lost again…"

He chuckled at her. "Did Snape ditch you again?" he asked, not surprise that would be the case.

Liz shook her head. "I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. I thought if I didn't go far from the common rooms I'd be able to figure out my way back. But my mind spaced out and my feet just went wherever. I had something on my mind," she said, blushing even deeper.

"You're cute when you blush," he said without thinking. It was his turn to blush as he realized what he just said.

She smiled at him. "Only when I blush? Does that mean the rest of the time, I'm a hideous troll?" she asked, teasing him.

Remus teased her right back. "Yep, you'd be so much nicer to look at if you just blushed all the time."

Liz's smile fell and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "You really think I'm ugly?" she said, quietly.

Remus frowned. "No, of course not, I was only kidding. To be honest, I think you're the most gorgeous girl at this school. Please don't be mad at me, I really was just joking," he said, nearing a panic.

Liz grinned at him and began laughing. "Gotcha!" she said.

Remus tried to scowl at her, but couldn't stop himself from laughing as well. "I'm going to get you back for that," he said.

"Promises promises," Liz said, smirking. "Speaking of promises, you busy right now?"

"Not really, why?" he asked.

"That charms help you promised me earlier," she said, hopefully.

"I should make you do it on your own after that," he said, smiling at her.

She gave him a look of mock terror. "You wouldn't!"

"Your right, I wouldn't, but I should. Come on let's head to the library now. Oh here's your robe back by the way," he said, realizing he was still holding it from when he yanked it out of James's hands earlier. He held it out to her.

Liz made no move to take it. "I'll let you be a gentleman and carry it for me to the library. Now lead the way."

"You're so nice to let me carry it for you," Remus said, sarcastically.

Moments later they were working on the Charms work, both making jokes at they went along. It was taking longer than it need to, but neither student seemed in a hurry to be someplace else. They had been there for several hours, before the Marauders came looking for him. Liz's smiles disappeared and her face darkened when they approached the table. "I should get going," she said, standing and grabbing her robe from where Remus had laid it on the table. "Thanks for all your help, Lupin."

"Don't worry about it. And please, call me Remus," he said, standing with her.

She looked at him, smiled, and pulled on her robe once more. "As long as you call me Liz," she said, hugging him. He pulled away slightly but didn't let go over her. For a moment Liz thought he might kiss her, then James cleared his throat loudly, and the moment was gone. The two broke apart. Liz gave him one last smile and then left without even looking at James, Sirius, and Peter.

As Liz left the library, the first thing she noticed was that her robe smelled like Remus. She took a deep breath of it in and smiled, rather pleased that it did. Before she could examine that too closely, her stomach grumbled reminding her that it was dinner time. Thankfully she knew how to reach the Great Hall from the Library. She reached the Great Hall with no incidents, as she walked in she saw her friends were already seated around the Slytherin table.

"My gods, where have you been?" Sev asked.

"We haven't seen you since the game ended," Alex added.

"Yeah, I kind of got lost again, but I managed to find my way back on my own, it just took me a while," Liz lied, filling her plate with food.

"Alright," Alex said, accepting her answer. "This morning was perfect, by the way," she said, grinning. "It went of perfectly."

"So it really was you guys," Bellatrix said, from next to them. They grinned over at her and nodded their heads, willing to let her in on their secret. "How did you guys manage to be in two places at once?"

"Polyjuice potion," Liz admitted.

"Liz had some hidden away. We used the last of it though," Alex said, regretfully.

"Why did you have polyjuice potion?" Bella asked.

Liz shrugged. "Never know when you might need some."

"Anyways, Liz and Sev did everything, all me and Reg had to do was make sure we were seen by a teacher all morning, leaving us free of blame. Liz is a freaking genius," Alex said, grinning.

"But Dumbledore checked your wands for the spells, none of them showed up," Bella said.

"Liz had even thought to make sure we were prepared for that. After her and Sev cast the spells they did a few pointless spells that they wouldn't get in trouble for using, so even if they did check they wouldn't get caught," Reg explained.

"How did we never think of giving them a taste of their own medicine before?" Sev wondered out loud.

"You have opened our eyes to a new way of life," Reg said looking at Liz.

Liz grinned at her friends. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," she said, although she was mentally wondering how she could protect Remus from any future pranks.

"I want to help in the next one," Bella said, grinning.

"What is the next one?" Reg asked, looking at Liz.

"First, can you think of a prank they played on a student in another house?" she asked.

"Why? Who cares about the other houses?" Reg asked.

"If we keep only getting revenge for Slytherins, they'll keep suspecting us and eventually the professors will too. However, if we get revenge for another house, they'll still suspect us, but the professors won't. And eventually, the professors will stop believing them every time, they accuse us," Liz explained.

"I love the way you think," Alex said, grinning.

"They did play a pretty nasty prank on Amos Diggory at the end of last year," Reg volunteered. "Potter caught him flirting with Lily Evans."

"I remember that. Wasn't it just Potter and Black? If I remember Pettigrew was seen other places in the castle and Lupin was in the hospital wing when it happened," Sev added.

"Yeah, I remember that. Potter and Black ended up doing two detentions a day until the end of the year for it. They both swore it was worth it though," Alex said, remembering.

"What did they do?" Liz asked.

"Oh, right, you weren't here, honestly it feels like you've been a part of our group for years, instead of a few weeks," Reg said.

"Anyways, Potter and Black put a Blast-Ended Skrewt into Diggory's bed and then charmed the door so he couldn't even get out of the room," Alex explained. "It was nasty. He never flirted with Evans again though."

"Hmmm…" Liz said, thoughtfully. "I think I might have a plan, but I need to work out finer details first. I'll tell you guys tomorrow at breakfast. In the meantime, keep think of major pranks they have pulled on other students in all four houses. We have to be careful though, they'll want their own revenge."

The other four Slytherins nodded their heads and finished up their dinner. Liz, Alex, Reg, and Sev headed to bed early, still on the high that a successful prank gave them. They all fell asleep, smirks on their faces.

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Is it just me or do Liz and Remus need to seriously kiss already? Review... you know you want to!<p> 


End file.
